


Sweet Dreams

by AyuDev



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: BL, Lemons, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, shirobowl, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning in, he whispered for the added affect of what it would do to Shiroes current nerves. "I want to know why you were saying my name in your sleep, Shiroe-san..." Contains Lemons. Also another yaoi fiction piece. Please read and review thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Feeling the older male fill him, his mind went completely blank as all he could feel is the intense pleasure throughout his entire body. Gripping the sheets and throwing his head back, moans flew out of his mouth with little to no effort as he begged for more. He no longer cared about the hundreds of people in the establishment, nor could he even comprehend much thought as his body was being pounded into with the strength to back it.

 

Feeling the male underneath's muscles tighten, he bit his bottom lip hard, trying to hold back whatever noises he could until he realized the other male practically stopped caring about who or what would hear them. Letting a smirk spread across his face, he wanted no one else to make the other male scream like he could.

 

Noticing the amount of stamina the male beneath him possessed, he knew he'd finish before the male on the receiving end... unless his hands were to give a good helping hand. As he gripped the younger male's cock hard, and began stroking, he kept in time with every hard thrust, watching the smaller male's body shake beneath him.

 

Feeling the hot heat fill him to the brim, along with the strong hand gripping him tightly, the older male's name flew out of his lips faster than he could control it... then it stopped.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sitting up, the Enchanter was left panting. _Another one?_ He checked himself to make sure he was fine, for the most part he was. The fact that his body was covered in sweat indicated that he needed a cold shower, and bad.

 

Standing, Shiroe made his way to the washroom to clean up. He was not surprised when Naotsugu gave him the look. “Again huh?”  
  
“Yeah.... I don't know what keeps causing these... this one... was vivid...” Rubbing his temples, his heart rate finally slowed to a normal pattern.

 

“Do you finally know who the mystery person is?” He teased, trying to lighten his friends mood. Knowing his mindset, Shiroe approached his friend when the dreams started, and it didn't take long before they started escalating. Although this was the first time that a name was spoken... he didn't want to admit that he actually had an idea who it was.

 

“I'm not sure....” He lied. Naotsugu knew it too, considering he heard the Enchanter say it... quite loudly. Of course the only time he actually talked in his sleep was screaming... no one in Log Horizon knew that they weren't night terrors.... except him. He didn't want to pressure Shiroe further, so he dropped it.

 

“Honcho is cooking breakfast so come down when you're ready to.” The Guardian smiled as he patted his friend on the shoulder and made his way down to the kitchen.

 

A half smile spread across his face, “Thanks...” he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

Letting the water beat on his back, he just stood there for a few minutes, washing away the dream and what it brought with it, just like he had been for the last few days. Making his way downstairs, he could smell the food coming from the kitchen, hearing Minori, Tohya and Rudy enjoying their food made him chuckle slightly as he grabbed a plate of food and sat down between Akatsuki and Naotsugu.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Watching his guild members train, Isaac sighed. He wanted to go do more hunting, more dungeons, but felt like he was needed here, especially with Krusty's disappearance in his guild. So not only was he running the Black Sword Knights, but with some convincing from members of D.D.D, he was now helping them keep their high numbers as well. So some of them were helping with the training of the People of the Land.

 

He felt like he was running the entire city of Akiba with how many people he had to direct, and it was tiring... also extremely boring.  _How does that Enchanter thrive in this kind of situation... I'd rather be in the front lines doing something... more productive._ He hated to admit it, but he was just not in the mood to round up an entire city's worth of guild members with only two people helping. He wanted to do more with his time considering he was stuck in the game.  _If only he had of joined my guild..._ He sighed again. It was the only thing that didn't quite go his way as far as playing Elder Tales was concerned. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but the other male was talented, and not with brute force.

 

“I'll be back, going take a bit of a walk, I'm sure this place won't completely fall apart before I come back.” He teased as the blond haired girl took over making sure everything was in order as Isaac decided to disappear for a while.

 

He didn't think much of the food he was now at least able to taste, although he was glad it was no longer soggy crackers that lingered on his tongue. It wasn't long before he heard that familiar sound in his ears, someone was calling. Annoyed, he looked at the caller... Naotsugu? Confused, he knew the Guardian as one of Shiroe's close friends, and also a member of the Enchanter's small guild. He answered the call. “Hello?”

 

“Hey... Um I know at this particular time you're probably really busy, but seeing as Shiroe-san won't ask you himself for... whatever reason, I'm calling... in case you're wondering. Would you mind terribly if Shiroe-san and you discussed matters at our guilds building?”

 

Finally, something that wasn't staring at a wall, papers, or People of the Land failing miserably at swordplay. It was like someone out there noticed how bored he actually was. “Well I'm out at the moment, I can come by now if that works.” He tried not to sound like he was dying to do literally anything other than what he had been doing since Krusty's disappearance.

 

“Cool, I'll let him know, thanks Isaac-san.” As the conversation ended, he wondered what the thanks was for... he should be thanking them... he chuckled at the thought as he finished his burger, paid, and made his way to the Enchanters establishment.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“You can't be serious.” Shiroe looked Naotsugu dead in the eye, taking off his glasses in the process.

 

“One, he needs help, as much as he puts up a front... he's bored out of his skull and everyone can tell. Two, you THRIVE in that environment. Maybe this will... I don't know... distract you from the dreams?” As much as the Guardian was being sincere, he had ulterior motives as well. He knew the mystery person Shiroe was dreaming about now... and whether or not he himself knew, something was going to be accomplished. Not that he knew anything at all about these sort of situations... let alone how Shiroe would handle it if he actually knew as much as Naotsugu about his own dreams.

 

Putting his head down, either Naotsugu knew something... or it was just plain coincidence that he called Isaac. The Black Sword Knights leader was the last person Shiroe needed to be face to face with. He didn't know how to deal with these things back home... how the hell was he supposed to deal with them now, here? He'd call it coincidence until he learned otherwise, and thanked his friend for helping him out of.... whatever he was in.

 

He didn't know why they'd be left alone, but at the same time... who cared. It would be a very cut dry conversation, and Shiroe.... thought he was prepared for whatever was to happen now. He took a deep breath and answered the door the moment a knock was heard. “Hello Isaac-san.” He smiled... his stomach was trying to tell him something... and he certainly didn't like what it was trying to tell him.

 

“So... tell me again why Naotsugu-san called instead of you, Shiroe-san?” He grinned, combing his red hair back with his hands as he stepped inside.

 

“... because he didn't tell me until after he finished talking to you.” He made a face and Isaac knew he wasn't lying. He was shocked though... usually the Enchanter does all the planning, is his intelligence rubbing off on his party? Although making plans isn't all that difficult... he shrugged.

 

“So... what is this proposal, or plan that Naotsugu-san says you have for me?” That smirk never really leaving his face, he noticed something... different about the mage standing in-front of him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it... but he didn't seem like himself. Most entertaining thing he had dealt with in a VERY long time. He figured he'd ride the waves and see where this conversation was headed. Maybe he'll play off this new, very nervous Shiroe standing very stiffly.

 

Sighing, he decided to basically repeat what Naotsugu had told him. “Since you look like you could use some assistance, and I have nothing else to do... I could.... help. Paperwork, that sort of thing...”

 

Oh he was soaking this all in. His speech wasn't his own, no confidence insight so to speak, and on top of it all, he wouldn't even look him in the eye. Not once did those grey eyes look up as they spoke.

 

“Humour me, tell me what I could do with the new free time you'll be giving me? My entire guild is helping train the People of the Land here in Akihabara, no dungeons are close to here so to speak.” Before he continued, he closed some of the gap between the two of them... testing to see if he'd react differently. It's almost like he could feel the heat coming off his face as his smirk widened. “Why would I do dungeons by myself, plus.... why would you want to help my guild now, Shiroe-san?” He knew the younger male didn't know the exact answer to that question, because Naotsugu was the one behind this. He wanted to see what the Enchanter had to say about it.

 

“You're helping D.D.D, along with training People of the Land in Akiba, are you not?” He shot back after taking a deep breath. “As the one organizing the Round Table Conference, It's probably a good idea that each and every guild that is able to, helps each other out, no?”A bit of confidence seemed to sprout out of nowhere as the red haired male leaned further in.

 

“Annnddddd what exactly do you think you'll get in return, Shiroe-san?” He challenged the Enchanter as he stared straight into his eyes, which finally were staring back at him.

 

“Why would I want anything in return?” He smiled, “Come to think of it... why would you ask me that, I wouldn't have thought about that had you just not said anything.”

 

“Oh? Go on, give me your best shot.” He narrowed his eyes.

 

Knowing full well full days would be spent sorting.... all the things that he knew full well he was nit-picky about, he had an idea. “First off, meals shall be brought up... God knows the paperwork is probably not too too organized, I'll probably be spending full days in your guild hall.”

 

“First off? You want more? Enlighten me on your pampering.” He could read the Enchanter like a book... and he was taking full advantage considering this is a first and one time occurrence.

 

“More like common courtesy.” For whatever reason, he could feel whatever confidence he possessed slowly fading. Staring into Isaac's face and expression, he could easily tell the male could read his every thought....

 

He was an open book, either that... or Naotsugu has more than a little bit of explaining to do himself. _What is coming over me? This is usually not a problem..._ Trying to figure out what to say, it wasn't long before he felt a hand brush against his chin, bringing his face up to face the older male once more. His face burned, he took deep breaths and decided to ride the waves of... whatever this was.

 

“Hi?” he waved his hand in front of the smirking male.

 

“You seem to have an awfully hard time looking me in the eye today. In fact, you're not acting like your usual cocky self... or is that just a persona that you want everyone to see, Villain.” Chuckling to himself, he studied this new side of the Enchanter, this was far more entertaining than he had originally thought it would be. _Beats sitting and staring at a couple hundred people training People of the Land for who knows how long..._

 

Still feeling his skin practically melting off his face, he now attempted to look the at the Guardian dead in the eye, brown eyes staring right back at him. “I'm already terrible at dealing with people, you're far too close.” He said bluntly, in hopes that maybe the guild leader of the Black Sword Knights would back off and get back to the point of this whole conversation.

 

He was sadly mistaken. The smirk on the older male's face only grew. His hand cupped the Enchanters face as he leaned in closer. “Uncomfortable yet?”

 

_He's way to into this... is he this bored..._ His expression said more than his words could as he stood there, dumbfounded.  _What kind of question was that even..._

 

“Would a yes get you to possibly back off slightly?” Shiroe's face did not match his words, nor did his tone line up. Isaac noticed this pretty much instantly.

 

“And what if I don't?” Further closing the gap between them, he seemed to be testing the mages patience. “I mean... what's the villain in glasses going to do if I don't?” Challenging the smaller male, he wanted to see just how far he could take this, after all, what else was there to do?

 

Heavily sighing, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into... more like what did  _Naotsugu_ get him into. Irritated, Shiroe didn't know how to react considering no matter how stern he was about this situation and how badly he wanted it to just disintegrate, the red haired Guardian could see right through his exterior. 

 

“How about we head over and see what I can at least start? I mean we still have quite a bit of the day left, and I'm pretty sure your guild is wondering where you wondered off to, no?” Trying a new strategy, he wanted an out, and once the hand released his hold on the Enchanter, his heart finally started to slow down to a reasonable pace.

 

Chuckling to himself, Isaac lead the way to the Black Sword Knight's guild hall. He never thought he'd see the day when the Enchanter would enter his establishment, to help his guild nonetheless. Sort of makes up for not joining his guild... but not entirely. Seeing most of his guild members eyeing the two of them, he realized they had probably start to show Shiroe where the massive amount of paperwork was awaited their arrive.

 

“Here.” He said opening the door into the area where all the People of the Lands' stats were kept, along with information on... literally anything, was kept. Luckily it wasn't as much of a disaster as Shiroe thought it was, but he was still concerned seeing all the piles everywhere. He'd have to start with the organizing pretty quickly.

 

“Although...” He continued, “you probably shouldn't start anything until a little later, considering you not only don't know the order of anything in the room or where anything goes, but it seems a lot more time has passed than I previously thought, in other words, lunch is almost ready.” Brown eyes looked into the grey eyes that just stared back through his glasses. Of all times for Shiroe's memory to betray him... this was probably the worst time as he could hear faint echos of the previous night's encounters that only occurred inside his dreams.

 

Face now clearly burning and quite red, he took no time in trying to head down for the food, but was stopped abruptly by the Guardian. Closing the door before the Enchanter could make a dash for it, he internally cursed himself and his mind for the “wonderful” timing.

 

“Something must be up, because that's at LEAST the 6th time this has happened now. Shiroe-san, are you sick, or is it a pure coincidence that this keeps happening every time we make eye contact?” With a deadpan look on his face, Isaac took no time making sure Shiroe looked at him face to face despite the other male's efforts not to. 

 

Heavily sighing, he was cornered with nowhere really to go. He wasn't exactly going to explain the previous weeks events. He just wanted to eat in peace, and maybe do some paperwork....  _in peace._ “Can this wait? I'd much rather have food and be somewhere before anyone decided to assume things.” 

 

“I think what'll be more suspicious, is your change in behaviour, villain.” He shot back. “Besides, I did just come in here with you, they probably assume that it's strictly business considering you're the Strategist for the Round Table AND the well known Debauchery Tea Party.”

 

He had a point... a good one at that. adjusting his glasses, the mage looked at the tank and sighed.  _What does he want..._ frustrated, he heavily sighed as he looked past the much taller male, and decided to at least humour him to see if he could see past him as clearly as he could earlier. 

 

“I'm not sure why... but this whole day has been weird, and your actions are definitely not making anything any better.” The Enchanter said rather bluntly. “I'm not exactly sure what's happening,” he lied, “but there are reasons why I'd rather discuss this la-”

 

Before he could say anything further, he felt his body being forcefully slammed against the wall of the room. The gap between them was next to nonexistent now as Shiroe bit his lip. This route definitely didn't get the right affect that he wanted. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, he never took his eyes off of the brown eyes that were staring back at him.

 

A smirk formed on Isaac's face as he finally figured out why the younger male in front of him was nothing but a bundle of nerves. It only took one forceful action in order to figure it out, but now he knew just what buttons to push. “Oh? This is new.” Stating the obvious, he let the mage's robe drop to the ground.

 

Shiroe knew where this was going, and fast. His heart raced, he still didn't quite know what exactly brought these feelings on, but he couldn't suppress them... or at least he didn't know how to. Not like he could avoid it, Isaac would not let him. “New for you maybe.” He shot back trying to gain some ground.

 

“Oh?” Their noses were practically touching at this point, the Guardian was more than entertained by the infamous Strategist struggling to handle a slight confrontation in physical context. His voice and words were still sharp, but his body was sending.... completely different messages. It also seemed as though he had next to no idea how to keep his body and mind in sync. _He probably kept to himself when this was a game, the amount of paperwork he does now explains that much..._

 

Feeling a hand run through his hair, the mage forgot where he was and let his eyes close. The sensation sent a chill up and down his spine. It wasn't until a knock was heard on the door that he came to his senses, and by the time that had happened, Isaac was answering the door and quite a ways away from him. _Way to cover up your tracks... what the hell is going on today?_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As everyone else had lunch downstairs, Shiroe was sorting the paperwork and slowly nibbling on food whenever he gave himself the opportunity to. He wasn't going to stay longer than he was needed for today, he was already drained from having to deal with... whatever that was earlier.

 

_Still don't know what brought that on..._ It seemed like whoever was in charge of the work last did a decent job at keeping the piles organized, so all he had to do was put them in their spot elsewhere... off the floor. But no matter how much he distracted himself, Isaac did not help what the Enchanter was going through mentally. And the more he questioned the older male's motives, the more his brain travelled elsewhere.

 

He splashed his face with cold water more times than he was willing to count. Although it didn't help mentally, physically it boosted his spirits enough to keep at it despite the more than a little distracting thoughts of a certain person in this building sharing the same bed as him.  _Naotsugu... what were you thinking when you called him?_

 

Knowing the organizing was pretty much done, he was finished for now and could start helping out with other matters later. Before he realized what had happened, his mind had trailed off again. It took him a lot longer to come out of it, and by the time he did, he not only noticed how hot his face felt, but that someone was standing behind him. He could feel someone else's presence in the room, but he took a few deep breaths and continued to ignore him, knowing full well who it was. _Maybe if I pretend that I don't know he's here, he'll leave eventually... I mean... he has to get bored at some point right?_

 

The mentality of the “if I ignore it it'll go away” went as it usually does as Shiroe took another deep breath and decided to turn around... he knew full well another one of those dreams was going to happen tonight anyways Regardless of that, paperwork wasn't going to help, especially with _him_ close by. With enough time, they'd probably disintegrate seeing as he'd see Isaac on a daily basis at least until Krusty came back. _How long is that man going to hide away for?_

 

“You seemed very keen on getting right to the organizing tonight, you've been up here for quite awhile.” A small smile formed once more as he closed the gap between the two of them, the Enchanter was now very reluctant to turn around to face the older male.

 

“This “organizing” is all I'm here for, you do remember that, right?” Adjusting his glasses, Shiroe tried desperately to keep his composure just until he left the building and back into his safe house, his home. “I do have things to attend to at home that concern the Round Table...” Turning around, he did not anticipate how close the other male was until it was far too late and their lips met.

 

Not even trying to fight it, he just rode the waves as the gap between them completely closed. Pinned against the wall once more, his heart rate sped up as he started realizing he stopped breathing when his heart skipped a beat. When their lips parted, he gasped for air as much as he could, a devilish grin painted Isaac's face. “I think there's another reason you're here, in fact, I think the organizing is an excuse. Good enough for me seeing as we actually needed the help.”

 

Before the Enchanter could protest, their lips met once more, this time a hand was having a feel at what lay underneath his shirt. As Shiroe was gasping in surprise at the contrast between his hot skin and the icy hands, the Guardian took it upon himself to deepen the kiss. _This is exactly how all of them start... every night..._

 

Feeling a leg make it's way between his, his mind went completely blank as both hands pulled the mage closer. Once their lips parted, the Tank moved his focus towards the male's neck not caring if they'd be visible or not because he finally had the Enchanter in the place he wanted him. He was definitely not keeping this secret by any stretch of the imagination.

 

Opening his eyes for a split second, not only was the door wide open, but they were still in the office area up against a quite sturdy wall (well also a window). Getting Isaac's attention the only way he could process how at the current time, he pulled his red hair, getting his attention away from his neck and on to the slight pain. The devilish grin did not leave the older male's face as he looked the villain in glasses in his grey eyes as his expression mirrored his own.

 

“Oh?” Feeling the Enchanters hand grip a portion of his hair, Isaac only showed a rather dark smile as he used some slight wind magic to make sure the door was not going to open again anytime soon unless one of them were to do it. “That better?” he teased. Not letting the Enchanter slip through his fingers again, he had the younger male right where he wanted him. Letting his left leg slightly brush up against Shiroe's groin, he never broke eye contact as the male against the wall bit his lip.

 

“The bedroom is much too obvious... this office, however...” Feeling the hand loosen it's grip on his hair, the Guardian took advantage of the distracted male and lifted his feet off the ground, placing himself between the younger male's legs in the process.

 

Getting a good hold of him with one hand, he noticed the difficulty he was having with the heavy black armour he wore daily. Letting the menu do the hard work for him, he quickly did away with the heavy stuff to leave whatever was underneath left to deal with. Turning his attention back to the Enchanter, he noticed some slight change in expression, no longer biting his lip.

 

“Having fun are we?” Feeling some confidence bubble up within, Shiroe didn't waste any time as he came to his senses.

 

A huge smirk spread across Isaacs face once more as he moved his hips forward slightly just to hear a sharp intake of breath coming from the Enchanter. “I don't know, are we?” He shot back at the furiously blushing male.

 

Knowing full well that they were in a different zone than the rest of the guild members seeing as Isaac made each room a different zone (to keep the night owls from waking the early birds possibly), Shiroes mind had a pretty good idea where this was going... but no idea as to how to approach this particular situation. His mind definitely didn't help the situation either when all it did was remind him of the lack of experience he had along with reminding him of a certain area that was becoming awfully tight.

 

Feeling the Enchanters hips slightly form a rhythm brought a slight chuckle in Isaacs throat. “Either that, or your body is completely disagreeing with your brain.” He cooed in Shiroes ear as he let his hips collaborate with the mages as a smirk found a way back to paint his face once more.

 

Unable to really think of anything else to do, Shiroe just went with the rush of pleasure coming from his lower half while holding back any noise that threatened to escape his lips. Biting down on his bottom lip, grey eyes met brown as his hands gripped the fabric of the Guardians shirt.

 

“Someone wants something...” biting the mages ear gingerly, Isaac could feel hands fumbling for something else to grip on to on his back, along with a face burning against his shoulders. “...bad...” Smirk never really leaving his face he let his own hands wander, making sure Shiroes back was still against the wall.

 

Not really sure what he could say or do, he let his nails dig in to the leader of the Black Sword Knights back hoping that'd send some form of message that he couldn't quite get out of his mouth for... whatever reason.

 

Feeling nails drag down his back through his shirt, he bit his lip and slammed the mage against the wall. “Something you want to tell me, Shiroe-san?” He smiled as Shiroe refused to look him in the eye now of all times. “... or would you like to continue avoiding the elephant in the room.” he chuckled, with one hand grabbing the mages ass, he pulled their bodies apart just enough to let his other hand trail downwards, lightly stroking the hardened area while looking the mage dead in the eye.

 

Opening his eyes, he no longer knew whether or not this was another one of those dreams that frequented his mind at night until he saw the rather dark grin that the Tank was giving him. Noticing the location of both hands fondling him, the Enchanters thoughts were no longer helpful as he used every ounce of strength in his legs to pull the other male closer. Feeling his heart skip a beat as he took a deep breath, he closed the gap between them as their lips met.

 

Although of all actions it seemed quite soft in contrast with the constant wall slamming, it didn't take long before Isaac deepened the kiss, feeling each and every little noise vibrate through him as his right hand finally made contact with the main source of Shiroes current frustration.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Opening his eyes... it didn't take too long for his mind to register that he had clearly fallen asleep while doing paperwork... someone else's paperwork this time. Rubbing his temples and taking off his glasses, Shiroe stood up. _What the hell was that?_

 

Looking at the time, nearly two hours had past since he came back up to do some more organizing. _I need more sleep apparently... but how much did I actually get done...?_ Looking at the situation on the desk and the area surrounding him, he noticed that nothing was on the floor anymore... but only a few things were written down on the new sheet. _Shit... this needs to stop happening..._

 

While he still remembered what he was about to write down, he figured he might as well continue writing it down before anyone tried to stop him from doing so (or another distraction came into play that wasn't just dosing off). As he was rushing to finish what he could of the current project, a knock was heard from the door. Seeing the guild leader himself let himself in shortly after, he quickly noticed the change in the room since the last time he was in there with the Scribe.

 

“This place is looking a lot better now that everything isn't on the floor. A job well done.” Patting Shiroe on the back, Isaac smirked as he noticed the amount of work he had already written down. “Get some rest, there's a lot more to do, and you've done more than enough today...”

 

As grey eyes met brown, the Enchanter took off his glasses once more, “For whatever reason I managed to have passed out for... I don't actually know how long. I'm just getting-”

 

“In a bed. Go home, come back tomorrow when you've had more than ten minutes of sleep Shiroe-san.” Feeling the Tank's rough hands quickly run through his hair, his brain started to relax, he figured Isaac was probably right, and if they both stayed in the same room any longer... his mind might not be this relaxed later.

 

Heavily sighing, he got up and put on his glasses once more and adjusted them slightly. “I'll be back tomorrow, and maybe this time I won't pass out on the job...” Shaking his head, he let out a nervous chuckle as the taller male followed him out the door.

 

“Yeah... we'll see. By the way... you're quite the talker in your sleep.” A playful smile danced on Isaac's face as Shiroe's face turned five shades of red totally unaware of what he was saying outside of the dream.

 

“Yeeaah... Naotsugu-san mentioned something about that yesterday... it's only recent it's been happening....” He played it off hoping it wasn't what he thought it was that was heard by the man himself. Although looking back at him once more, the smile changed... the facial expression made it very clear.

 

“Now I see....” Making sure the Enchanter kept eye contact, the grin never left his face. “This is why Naotsugu-san contacted me instead of you.”

 

He figured he'd just try and bullshit his way out of the scenario that seemed to be unfolding before him in the guildhall full of sleeping Black Sword Knight members. He played dumb, “... and what is that supposed to mean?” _Time to test my acting skills apparently..._

 

Seeing right through him, the Guardian kept his hand underneath the Scribe's chin as the gap between them got even smaller. “I figured there was something different about you today.” He figured since no one else would be awake for hours, and the male in front of him seemed to have had a nap recently, he could find some entertainment in poking and prodding him until something happened... or until he went home (whichever one came first). “There was a reason I entered your room at the time I did... are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to find out through... other means.” he teased.

 

Still very unsure if he was awake or if he had fallen asleep once more trying to finish up the paperwork, he rubbed his temples once more. _What's something that can distract him so I can just go home... clearly he won't leave this alone._ “What do you want Isaac-san?”

 

Leaning in, he whispered for the added affect of what it would do to Shiroes current nerves. “I want to know why you were saying my name in your sleep, Shiroe-san...” Looking back at the younger males face, the expression and skin colour gave all the information he needed without even having to pry the words from the Enchanters mouth.

 

Feeling his heart basically trying to jump out of his throat, he cursed more at himself than anything or anyone else for falling asleep anywhere other than his own home, as well as the burning he felt on his face, he couldn't even hide that he knew the exact answer to his question. _That explains why Naotsugu-san decided to contact Isaac of all people... fuck...can't exactly play dumb when he decided to be extremely blunt._

 

“Well, what do you think would be the reason behind that?” He kept eye contact despite feeling the intense burning feeling all over his face.

 

Letting his mind run wild on the possibilities, the red haired Guardian had quite the grin painting his features as he let all the information sink in. He decided to tease the Enchanter further, seeing what other kinds of reactions he could get out of him. “Now... should I make these a reality, or is there something else you had in mind when accepting Naotsugu-sans offer.” Lips practically right next to Shiroe's ears, he continued to whisper these type of things, watching as goosebumps made their way up and down his body and his breath quicken.

 

“Didn't you just say I should go home and rest?” His voice betrayed him, making it extremely obvious that he was grasping at straws.

 

Not letting go of the Enchanter, he made sure that he couldn't get through. “I also remember earlier how we agreed on you spending full days here, your words not mine Shiroe-san.” He shot back, pinning the Enchanter against the wall just outside the room Shiroe was organizing the paperwork in.

 

Still feeling his face burning, he realized there was really no use arguing with the taller male, considering he wanted nothing more than to figure out what made him say the things he did in his sleep. _Shit._

 

“Another thing,” He cooed, “You avoided my question...” Reminding him of the previous question, the Enchanter didn't think he was serious about any of it until he was face to face with those brown eyes once more.

 

Seeing this mischievous grin paint the tank's face, his heart skipped a beat as he tried desperately to figure out how to get himself out of the predicament he was in.... but his mind kept drawing blanks.

 

While he was lost in thought, he forgot about the person pinning him against the wall outside the tiny office, he confined himself to for most of the day, only until he felt the taller male close the gap between their faces. Unsure of what to do, he just rode the waves while making desperate attempts at keeping his heart rate from speeding out of control.

 

Once their lips parted, Shiroe just stared blankly at him as he stood there, frozen stiff and dumbfounded. “You, all of a sudden, got very quiet villain, run out of excuses?” He whispered softly, breathing down the mages neck as he watched the shorter male shiver in front of him.

 

Biting his lip, he really didn't know quite how to answer him... or even how to get his body to do anything else but just stand there like he was glued to the wall. Feeling rough hands slowly creep their way down his torso and make their way to his hips, his mind was blank. _Of course it isn't when I'm trying to sleep..._ he humoured himself, knowing full well this isn't a dream anymore, _considering that if it was... we would be..._

 

As his mind began running wild on the various dreams he had the previous nights, he took a few deep breathes as their lips met once more. This time, instead of trying to avoid it, or not knowing what to do, Shiroe kissed him back, his hands gripping the only piece of him he could get a hold of as his fingers tangled themselves in red hair.

 

Hearing a slight amused chuckle come from the Guardian, the leg that was once just keeping him pinned made it's way between his legs as those same rough hands that softly caressed him earlier gripped his hips hard as they began slowly grinding their hips. Trying to keep a decent rhythm, the Enchanter felt something the dreams didn't quite compare to, making this much more desirable than those dreams that just got him hot and bothered without any hopes of getting anywhere with those thoughts.

 

This time as their lips parted, they were panting, gasping for air. “We should.... probably not be in the middle of a hallway, no?” Shiroe said, much louder than he intended his voice to be, but Isaac obviously got what he was saying as he picked the mage up with relative easy and carried him to the newly cleaned office, closing the door behind him. The Guardian didn't care about the paperwork that lay currently on the desk as everything was swept off like dust on a table to make way for the shorter male to sit on it. He figured it would do for the time being.

 

“Considering your voice will draw attention to this area, I'd rather not wake up everyone in the surrounding rooms.” He stated as he began undoing the Enchanters belt, once that was down and his pants were unzipped, his grin widened, “Someone's excited, no?” He watched Shiroe turn many shades of red as Isaac felt hands grip his hair once more, pulling him in for another kiss as he deepened it the moment their lips met. The tank used this moment to snake his right hand just lightly over where Shiroe felt the most heat. Feeling light vibrations through his throat as the Enchanter moaned lightly into the kiss, he continued playing with the hardness through the boxers, refusing to go underneath.

 

“I wonder how long you'll last...” a low husky voice sent a sensation throughout the other male's body as he tried holding back any sounds his vocal chords wanted to make. He just let his eyes close as he tried to slow his heart rate down with the... all too familiar pleasure he was receiving. It didn't take him long to snap out of it when he felt his pants drop and heard the belt hit the ground.

 

Still feeling the light strokes, the other males fingers gingerly playing with the harden area, a light moan escaped from his now slightly parted lips. Isaac was merely playing with him, enjoying watching the mage... well known for being calm and collected, beginning to lose that entirely before his eyes. “I think I'm going to enjoy every minute of this, don't you?”

 

Pulling him in for another kiss, instead of another passionate, drawn out one, the Enchanter ended it quite quickly with a bite to the Guardian's bottom lip. Stopping everything he was doing beforehand, chocolate coloured eyes met grey as he noticed the pure lust written all over his face.

 

“Someone is awfully impatient aren't we?” He went straight back to teasing despite clear signs of the other male wanting otherwise. “I want you to beg for it.” Isaac stated rather loudly as he began lightly grinding his hips against Shiroes. He could feel legs wrap around him and attempt to pull him closer, he wanting to soak this all in, and intake every last drop of the sensation he was feeling from watching the legendary Strategist for the Tea Party, bend and twist at the touch of his hand. He wanted more, but he also wanted to hear the other male beg for it, not just with the blatant body language, with his words.

 

Not bothering to take his shirt off, the tank let his left hand wander up underneath it, caressing every inch from his stomach, to his chest, making sure to barely make contact as much as he just wanted to dig his nails in to lay claim to the Enchanter.

 

_Isaac please..._ Instead of it being said out loud, Shiroe bit his lip at the sensations sending chills up and down his entire backside. He still didn't know what he personally wanted, but he sure knew what his body craved, and he was more than ready to cave...  _Fuck me_ . Running his hands underneath the taller males, he did the exact opposite of what was being received currently and made his back bleed. It was Isaacs turn to let out a soft moan as nails dug into flesh. 

 

“Fuck sakes...” He cursed under his breath as the stinging continued all down his back. “Are you going to make this easy or difficult tonight, villain?” He slowed down his rhythm, but made up for it with much harsher thrusts, making the desk shake underneath the mage. He marvelled the male in front of him as he threw his head back, still biting his lip. “Still being stubborn are we?” without any warning, he stopped all activity and made the decent downwards.

 

Opening his eyes the moment the overwhelming pleasure stopped, he was no longer face to face with the male pinning him to the desk as he felt a hand wrap around the base of his hardened length through his boxers as he felt a hot wetness gently place itself just on the head.  _Fuck..._

 

Hearing (and feeling) a chuckle from the male in front of him, he realized he had not only had that in his head, but he moaned that... loudly. Letting the new sensation send waves of pleasure, he let a few more escape his lips. “Don't... stop....” Shiroe practically mouthed the words they were so quiet as he placed a single hand into the red hair, making sure this time, it would be a little harder for him to stop.

 

The smile that only really seemed to have left his face for a few moments, widened at the curling toes and the hot mess that sat before him. Physically he wanted nothing more than to get him onto a mattress and basically make him become a part of said mattress. Mentally he wanted to see how much he could make the Enchanter squirm before he began begging for more.

 

Lightly using just his tongue through the fabric, his pants were getting a little tight just by looking at how simple movements with one part of him could drive the most determined male wild. “ _Please....”_

 

“Please what, Shiroe-san?” He stopped for only a second to make him say exactly what he wanted to hear. When he didn't hear an immediate response, he continued on with his work on the panting male before him.

 

“ _Fuck.... me... please...”_ Smiling, he figured the desk would not be able to brace what he had in mind, so he picked up the trembling male once more (along with the pants that were still on the ground from earlier), making it quite clear what was happening before they made their way quickly to the bed made specially for the leader of the Black Sword Knights. 

 

Once the door was closed behind them, he threw the pants he was carrying, and planted the Enchanter on the bed and quickly pinned him on his back. Feeling Shiroes hands make the downward decent, trying to leave as little waiting time as possible as he helped take off Isaacs pants. His hands fumbled at the button until he decided to focus on the one task, then they came off with relative ease.

 

Noticing the round glasses still sat on the males face beneath him, the Guardian took them off and planted them on the bedside table. As he put all of his weight on the mages hips, the dark smile returned, “Now you can't hide behind those glasses, villain.” Letting his hands gingerly trail down his chest, he began slowly grinding his hips against the other male as he bit his neck.

 

Sharply inhaling and biting his bottom lip, Shiroe wrapped his legs and arms around the male above him, letting his nails sink in once again. Trying to meet Isaacs rhythm, he wanted more, he asked him as nicely as he could, what more could he possibly want?

 

“Growing impatient, are we?” he stated bluntly while he made an attempt to remove the last piece of clothing on the bottom half of himself, giving the Enchanter direct eye contact the entire time waiting for a response, while the only one he received was the mage still biting his lip below him. “Unwrapping your legs from around me might make things go a little faster, no?” Sarcasm dripping from each word, the male below did not hesitate to make the removal of his boxers as quick as possible as they were soon tossed, hitting the door before the floor.

 

Not knowing how this sort of activity worked in this world, he didn't just want to go straight in... in case that caused any sort of damage he was unaware of. Feeling his own body become extremely impatient as well, he decided to make things quick as he gave the mage no warning and inserted the first finger. Watching the Tea Partys Strategist squirm from beneath him, the smirk only grew wider as he made sure there was no real way he could muffle the sounds that threatened to escape his lips by removing the pillows and pinning his hands with only his left one.

 

It wasn't long after that, that he inserted the second and third finger. Feeling Shiroe grind his hips against his hand, he continued to toy with the male underneath him while he enjoyed hearing him beg for more. Feeling his hands try to pull Isaac closer, the male on top stopped everything he was doing and pulled out, with a huge devilish grin painted on his face.

 

_Fuck..._ Looking at the male above him, he couldn't wait any longer as he pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around the Guardians hips. Hearing a chuckle coming from the other male, it took only seconds more before their lips crashed into each other once more. “I take it you're not up for waiting just a little longer...” He cooed as their lips met once more, only so he could feel the moans flow through his body as he could feel the mages muscles tighten around him. 

 

As the pace of his grinding picked up in speed, he broke from the kiss, watching the Enchanter below, hands gripping tightly at the black sheets that covered the mattress he was currently being slammed into. Practically screaming, Shiroe continued to beg for more as Isaacs name echoed throughout the room.

 

Shiroes mind was completely blank as the intense pleasure came in heavy waves, leaving him no room to concentrate on anything but that very thing. Letting his hips grind in rhythm with the male above him, this felt far better than his dreams lead on as his sweet spot continued to be pounded into mercilessly.

 

He kept the pace steady until he heard the Enchanter beg for it to be otherwise, “... harder... please...” Covering the mages lips with his own, he let the moans vibrate through him as he slowly felt the males body begin to tremble from beneath him.

 

The muscles tightening around his own cock almost sent him to his limit, biting Shiroes lip as they broke the kiss he noticed the smaller males arms were now wrapped around him, pulling his hair in the process.

 

It didn't take too much longer before they both reached their climax. If Shiroe thought it was a dream still... he definitely thought differently now. Normally they would cut out right before then... and he would have woken up in some sort of scenario or another.

 

_Holy fuck_ ... A smile spread across the mages face as they both looked at each other.

 

“Satisfied?” Noticing the lack of energy on the males face below, he was left chuckling.

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” The Tea Partys Strategist still couldn't quite turn his brain back on after all of that. “After all... if it wasn't for certain zone restrictions, I'm pretty sure the entire guild hall heard me...” his face went a slight red colour.

 

Not wanting to mention that he... slightly forgot to change some of the settings, he just continued to let Shiroe think that no one knew what happened. But he probably did wake up at least the rooms surrounding this one. “You could say that... yeah.”

 

His face turned a few dark shades of red as one pillow met Isaacs face.

 


End file.
